fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 29
Minutes later... ( C22 and Kyuuga fight to the battlefield ) ' '( Kyuuga grabs C22's hair ) ' '( C22 gut kicks Kyuuga ) ( C22 twirls once with Extremis in his hand ) ( C22 throws Extremis ) ' '( Extremis crashes into Kyuuga's unpleasant place ) ( Kyuuga flies and crashes into the ceiling ) ''' '''Extremis Helios) *Comes out of ball form* C22, never again... ( Kyuuga turns to Karuma and flies towards Extremis ) C22) I'm sorry, I didn't aim there Extremis Helios) I'M BUFF! ''' '''C22) Ability Activate! Blind Extreme (Haos)! ( Extremis releases a blinding flash after changing to haos ) ( Extremis turns to Haos with a blinding flash ) ' '( Karuma flies towards Extremis, but is blinded ) ' '( Extremis moonwalks ) ' '( Karuma crashes onto the ground ) ' '( Extremis poses, showing his buffness ) ' '( Karuma shakes his head, trying to regain focus of his vision and sense ) ''' '''C22) Ability Activate! Flaring Extreme (Pyrus)! ( Extremis changes to pyrus, charges a ball of fire above his head and throws it ) ( Extremis turns to pyrus and charges a ball of fire above his head ) ( Karuma fires a blast out of his cannon ) ' '( The blast hits Extremis' legs and causes Extremis to fall ) ' '( Extremis' ball of fire falls on him ) ' '( Extremis and Karuma both try to get to their feet, however, Karuma gets up first and releases a rapid fire on Extremis ) ' '( Extremis gets hit by many blasts from Karuma ) ' '( Karuma continues releasing blasts ) C22) Ability Activate! Shadow Movement (Darkus)! ( Extremis turns into a shadow after turning to darkus ) ' '( Extremis turns to Darkus and turns to a shadow, on the ground ) ' '( Karuma fires blasts onto Extremis' shadow ) ' '( Pieces of the ground burst into the air ) ( Karuma stops ) ( Brown dust clears up with no trace of Extremis ) ''' '''Karuma) ... ( Karuma's shoulder is tapped ) ' '( Karuma turns around ) ' '''Extremis Helios) Buffilent! ' '( Karuma's cannon charges ) ' '''C22) Ability Activate! One Point Breakthrough (Darkus)! ( Extremis changes to darkus and uses his tail to spear the enemy ) ( Extremis' tail enters Karuma's cannon ) ' '''Karuma) ...*Swings blade* ' '( Extremis holds Karuma's arm away ) ' '( Karuma bites Extremis' neck ) ' '( Extremis bites Karuma's face ) ' 'C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster (Pyrus Darkus)! ( Extremis traps his opponent in his wings then release an intense blast of pyrus energy from his chest core ) ' '( Extremis closes his wings on Karuma ) ' '( Karuma goes into panic mode ) ' '( Extremis' chest core charges ) ' '( Karuma slams Extremis into a wall ) ' '( Extremis holds on ) ' '( Karmura's right arm gets free ) ' '( Karuma's blade cuts Extremis' left wing ) ' '( Karuma breaks free ) ' '( Extremis stays against the wall ) ' '( Karuma charges towards Extremis ) ' '''( Extremis sidesteps ) ( Karuma stops behind crashing into the wall ) ' '( Extremis pushes Karuma into the wall ) ' '( Extremis spins and rests his chest core against Karuma's back ) Extremis Helios) When you break a wing, you improvise! *Holds Karuma against a wall* ' '( Extremis an intense blast of pyrus energy ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Extremis flies onto the ground and lands near C22 ) ' '''( Karuma falls flat on his back and turns to Kyuuga ) Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 30 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 29 was...? Interesting Boring Short Long Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:C22Helios Category:Extremis Helios